Meet The Echizens
by AwesomeGirl101
Summary: Sakuno finally asks to see Ryoma's family. Unfortunately, there are more members coming along the way...What could possibly go wrong?
1. Ryoma Echizen is back!

**Hey! I haven't uploaded in a while! I was typing up this story and I lost it all, so I had to start again! I got so angry, I literally started kicking and screaming. Soo, sorry if it wasn't as good as it was supposed to be.**

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning. A very sunny day, actually. Giving the fact that it was October. The school was buzzing. Everyone was chatting excitedly among their groups, and people were running to their classes. Not a normal school day, as you can tell. The strange thing was when I walked through the gate. Everyone stopped their exciting chatter and tried to act normal (a failed attempt). Everywhere I looked or turned, everyone's excited faces changed into bored expressions as if they were dreading the day ahead of them. The whole school was acting suspicious. And when I say the whole school, I mean the **whole** school. Even the teachers!

Everyday, I would greet Mrs Fukui, my home-room teacher, before I would go to class. She would usually smile at me and give me a spirit-raising gleam with her eyes. That time, when I walked over to greet her, she gave me the most fake smile anyone could ever give me in their entire life, and her eyes didn't show any gleam. It was time to know what was actually going on! There was only one person that would tell me what was happening, and why everyone was acting so weird...

"Tomo-chan."

Tomoka Osakada froze. It looked like she was the leader of all the mischievous doings. Why am I not surprised? She twisted her head mechanically, giving me a nervous grin while she did it. I stared at her confusingly. If she was trying to hide something, she could at least act a bit better. To say so myself. I'm not a very good actor, so I'm not sure why I'm judging. I can't even fool Horio-kun, and he's, well...not the smartest of the lot. Though I don't know why I'm judging anyway.

"Sakuno-chan. You came early."

I cocked my head to the side. Why was that suddenly a bad thing? Just a few more minutes early, it wasn't really a bad thing. Was it? Tomo-chan chuckled sheepishly, lifting her shoulders so that her head and her body were scrunched together.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No! Nope! Never! Not at...all."

"O-O-Okay?" I slurred. I placed my hand underneath my chin and raised my eyebrow, just what Ryoma used to do.

Every time I would look remotely suspicious to Ryoma, he would always placed his hand underneath his chin and raise his eyebrow. It's weird, how cute he looks when he does that. I just want to pinch his cheeks though I know he would never forgive me for that! Now that we're on the subject of Ryoma, I haven't seen him for 2 months since he had left for America (he's supposed to be there for 3 and a half months). We would usually talk on the phone (I would usually do the talking) or I would email him. There was only a few times where we would video message him to see if anything about him had changed. The only difference I saw is that he looked more handsome (if that was even possible)!

There was only one way around it, I had to use the best friend card...

"Tomo-chan..." I tried to make my voice sound hurt. Worked like a charm! "You're my best friend. Aren't best friends supposed to tell each other everything? Tomo-chan." I added her name again to make effect...just like Ryoma used to do. Like this one time, when we had arranged a date Ryoma instead wanted to watch a tennis match in the nearby park. I tried my very best to refuse, but he bent his head towards my face and placed his lips near my ear, saying:

_"Sakuno. Let me watch the tennis match. Didn't you say that couples should do things together. Sakuno."_

It was frustrating how that always worked. But this time, Tomo-chan tried so hard not to blurt it out into my face. I found that very irritating And she was always looking at the clock above the school building. When did Tomo-chan start caring about the time?

"Ah! Gomen! Sakuno-chan, I have to go!"

And she was off. I strolled towards the school gate , intending to just rest on the wall waiting for the bell to ring. But everyone was in my way. They were all huddled together, looking like they were trying to hide something from me. I tip-toed to see who or what was behind them when Tomo-chan suddenly spoke.

"Sakuno-chan. We know we have been acting suspicious lately..."

_No! Really, I never would've guessed!_ I sighed.

"But we have a great surprise for you!"

Tomo-chan gave me her cheesy smile, which would never fail to make me laugh.

"What is it, Tomo-chan? A new bike?"

She shook her head.

"Better."

"Ano...a purse?"

"Better!" She had became excited now, her hands shaking with excitement as I guessed.

"I give up!"

Tomo-chan jumped to the side, while the others just huddled away. What stood behind them, wasn't a new bike, or a purse! But something much, much better! The tall, green-haired, cat-eyed boy I fell in love with, stood behind them in his school uniform. His school bag resting on his shoulders, with the help of his hand. I wanted to scream and run over to him, but I decided to keep my cool. So I casually walked over to him. A few giggles coming from here and there.

When I was directly in front of him, I gave him a smile.

"Ryoma."

He smirked. I missed that.

"Sakuno."

I covered my eyes with my bangs, trying not to let him see me cry. Until finally I gave in. My face went as fast as lightning to look at him again but this time I jumped towards him. It was good that he had strong hands and quick instincts otherwise he never would've been able to catch me. But when he did My lips went straight to his. It was great to finally feel his lips against mine. I didn't want to let go! Unfortunately...it was the start of a school day. A sunny Wednesday morning, that went as bright as anything in the world when I saw his face.


	2. Can I see your family?

**Hey! Back again. Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ryoma?"

I tapped his arm gently, just in case me calling him didn't grab his was lunch. And everyone wanted to get a glimpse of the tennis prince who had just come back from America. It was a shame that I couldn't make a bento for him, considering the fact that I just saw him after two months this morning. Ryoma sat beside me, chatting casually with the trio (who were doing the most of the talking). Now that I had a good look at him, he had grown taller. Noticeably taller. The tip of my head is only half-way in his neck. I felt so small. Luckily, Tomo-chan was still the same size as me. I wasn't the only one.

"Hn."

It was funny how I missed that repetitive response. Everyone else would just answer with a 'Yeah?' or a 'You called.', but not Ryoma. He wouldn't really look at you but instinctively know who was calling him.

"How come you came to Japan a month early?"

His head didn't move. Only his eyes looked straight into mine. I was always relaxed in his eyes, even though other people couldn't stand the pressure. It was some what mesmerizing.

"Do you want me to go back?" He answered.

"No!" I screamed, a bit too loudly and a bit too quickly. "I mean, I-It's okay."

I mentally scolded myself. I hated it when I stuttered. I thought I had gotten over it 3 months ago, probably not. When I actually said a sentence to Ryoma without stuttering whatsoever, I praised myself when I got home. Even Ryoma was some what surprised when I talked to him.

He smirked.

"The tournament ended early."

I nodded. There was nothing else to say.

"Ryoma-Sama!" Nobody but the loud Tomoka Osakada yelled.

I glanced at the cat-eyed boy (or man...he is extremely mature...sometimes). If I hadn't stared at Ryoma deeply, I wouldn't have been able to see Ryoma flinch. He must have not remembered the consequences of coming back to Japan. Silly Ryoma!

"Are you happy to be back in Japan?" She yelled.

Everyone surrounding us, stared at us in awe. It was only until now that they had realised that Ryoma had been in the same area. And Ryoma wasn't happy about it.

"I guess so."

Unfortunately. the answer wasn't satisfying enough.

"Are you happy to see Sakuno-chan again?"

I blushed. It wasn't really the time and the place to talk about that. But what did Tomo-chan care? She would say anything her mind would come to. That's a lot of things.

Ryoma didn't answer.

"Well?"

Ryoma looked up then looked down again.

"I'll take that as a YES!"

Still got the afternoon ahead of us. I thought.

* * *

Through the whole afternoon, I could hear 'Ryoma-sama this' and 'Ryoma-Sama that'. I wondered how he couldn't get a headache with all that talking. I wanted some alone time with him, as well. There was something I wanted to ask him.

"Have you seen your family yet?"

"No."

I blushed. How he could see me first before his family, was really romantic. I couldn't help but think about that as we walked. It wouldn't come out of my head.

That was when it struck me. I hadn't seen his family yet. I had heard Ryoma talk badly about his father, but nothing about his mother or cousin that lived with him. He must've something interesting to tell me about. Anything at all.

"Ryoma?"

"Hn."

"Can I see your family?"

Ryoma hesitated.

"Yada."

I pouted.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun."

I would only say that if I really wanted to do something. Most of the time, it would work. Other times...well, not so much.

"Yada."

I jumped in front him, so he could stop walking. I grabbed both of his arms and stared deeply into his eyes. His expression didn't change which meant his answer hadn't either. I tip-toed, so we could be face-to-face. My face went closer and closer to his until we were only an inch away from each other. I could smell his sweet breath, it kept me in a trance. But it was no time to be distracted. I placed my lips onto his for a few seconds then pulled away slowly, giving him the most heart-breaking puppy dog face anyone could ever give.

"Fine."

I giggled, while we walked to his home. The place seemed homely, even though it was temple. It was just that Ryoma couldn't really walk in through the door. Wonder why that is?


	3. A bad Idea

"Ryoma?"

Ryoma gazed intently at the door handle. I had never seen him so tense before. Of course, he would grow a bit agitated when he knew that he was losing to his opponent but he would always overcome it. I didn't know what was happening to him. It reminded me of the day when everyone was scared to bits when he coincidently drank Inui's drink and was being nice, caring and kind. Just thinking about it made me giggle. Ryoma heard me and his sharp eyes went to stare at me. He wasn't happy about this. Not at all.

He heaved a heavy sigh before resuming his intent gaze. This time his hand went to open the door. I was the first to step into his house. I didn't know why Ryoma was acting so tense, the room seemed calm and peaceful. There wasn't any disruption that I could see. Don't get me wrong, I've been to Ryoma's house before but his family was never around. I had the slight feeling that he shooed them away so they couldn't embarrass him. Poor guy. I was about to take a step forward when a silky smooth voice came from the kitchen. She wasn't really saying anything, she must've been humming. Could be Ryoma's mother.

I walked towards the sound of the humming, only to be stooped again by her voice again.

"Do you think Ryoma's alright?"

The sound of simmering reached my ears and the smell of good Japanese food drifted into my nose.

"He's probably fine."

"That's what you always say." The woman groaned, "He's half an hour late."

My head twisted towards Ryoma. Half an hour late? Now I felt guilty. I kept him for half an hour because I was having trouble in English. I probably should apologize.

"Ano..."

I was beside the kitchen door, but I couldn't see the two people. They were probably far into the kitchen. Again, I was about to take another step until the deep voice man spoke:

"He's probably making out with his girlfriend."

Blood rushed to my cheeks. Ryoma twitched ever so slightly before walking into the kitchen. I just stood where I was. I don't think it was the best day to visit Ryoma's family, would be best for another day.

"Ryoma!" The woman yelled, "Where have you been?"

The tall boy didn't answer. If I hadn't of squinted I wouldn't have seen his eyes flick to mine as quickly as I could blink. My time to shine. I took a few steps into the kitchen, my eyes looking at my feet. My body stopped behind Ryoma, but not so behind that they couldn't see me. Ryoma smirked ever so slightly. He knew this was going to happen. The cheek!

It was time to show Ryoma who was boss. I took a deep breath, turning around and bowed in front of the two people I didn't even know.

"O-Ohayou! My name is S-Sakuno Ryuzaki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Even though I stuttered a bit, I looked at Ryoma smugly, but his smirk never left his face. He knew I was going to do that too. How infuriating!

"My, my..." The woman said.

I glanced up to see a average-sized lady with short, spiky, brownish hair. Her hair seemed to frame her face perfectly. Though Ryoma didn't look anything like her. Not in my eyes, at least.

"Hello. My name is Rinko Echizen, Ryoma's mother." She smiled.

Her smile seemed to calm my nerves but the man beside her looked at me curiously.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, eh?"

I nodded.

"The old hag's grand-daughter."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I nodded. I didn't want to question what he called my Obaa-chan. But old hag? I wonder what she did for him to call her that.

"Yes. Sumire Ryuzaki." I corrected.

I heard Ryoma chuckle while I grunted softly in my throat. Hopefully, quiet enough so that nobody could hear.

"So...What are you doing here?"

The man took a newspaper from underneath the table, and stuffed his nose in it. Why would he put that there? Echizen-San eyebrow twitched. She grabbed the tip of the newspaper and yanked it up. If only I had closed my eyes. If only I didn't see it. The picture of a lady wearing a (quite exposed-I'm using the word 'quite' safely here) bikini. I turned beet red. Ryoma covered my eyes as quickly as he saw the photo, but it was too late. The ship had already sailed.

"Oyaji!" Ryoma yelled.

Oyaji? Ryoma's father. I had heard plenty rude things about him, but I never imagined him like this. I knew he was perverted but not so perverted that he would read that kind of magazine in front of a girl, let alone his son's girlfriend.

"What?" He said, as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Don't read those kind of things in front of Ryoma's girlfriend."

Ryoma's hands were still covering my eyes, so I felt him stiffen. Guessing from the man's voice, it sounded like he was going to do or say something extremely perverted.

"So, the old hag's grand-daughter is the silly boy's girlfriend, huh?"

I gulped. I didn't like where this was going.

"Ryoma, tell your old dad something, have you already got cosy in the bedroom?"

I shrieked.

"Oyaji!"

"What? It's true? Sakuno-chan? Mind if I call you Sakuno-chan?"

I moved my head so that I could see again. It took me awhile to adjust to the light but Echizen-kun had his face extremely close to mine.

"Ano..."

Ryoma snatched me back so that I was tightly placed in his arms.

"Oyaji!"

"She's already got a bun in the oven, hasn't she?"

My face had turned chilli hot. I literally couldn't breath. Everything was happening so fast.

"Ano..."

"Nanjiro!"

"Oyaji."

"Uncle?"

Everyone stopped. It was quiet for a second and we all turned our heads towards the kitchen door. It must be Ryoma's cousin. Please tell me she's normal.

"Eh? Sakuno-chan?"

I tilted my head to the side. How did she know me? It looked like Echizen-San knew me too.

"How do you know her?" Echizen-Kun asked, sounding agitated when she interrupted.

"She's Ryoma's girlfriend, isn't she?"

That when I realized something. Something that I would've done if I was in that situation. Ryoma only told his mother and his cousin. There was no way, he was going to tell his father. I could now see why. The perverted man didn't seem to notice it. He just stared at the girl and then twisted his head back to me.

"Sakuno-chan, a word of advice..."

Oh no.

"It's nice to wear black lingerie on the night, it turns Ryoma on quicker that way."

My heart had stopped then. I couldn't remember a time when I had been so embarrassed. And what's worst is that, if I ever get married to Ryoma. I would be related to that guy. Oh, the horror!

"Ano..." I was getting a bit scared now. I begged Kami-sama that he wouldn't say any more. But it didn't really work out.

"I've got a good magazine that tells you the best positions."

"Oyaji!"

This time, Ryoma covered my ears. But I could still figure out what he was saying since it was still muffled.

"Ano..."

You have kissed, right?"

"OYAJI!"

Yep. Definitely wasn't the best idea to come today.

* * *

**So Did you like it? Poor Sakuno! Anyway, write you later!**


	4. 2 more

**Hey! Haven't uploaded in a while! Sorry! Busy schedule. **

**Anyway, without further ado, here's Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ryoma?"

No answer. I had been standing outside of his door for ages. He was either still sulking in his room, wanting not to be disturbed, or he is not in his room and decided to go for a walk, or I was knocking on the wrong door. Somehow, that third assumption was the most reasonable. Was I knocking on the wrong door? I couldn't think. I was still dazed by what happened minutes ago with Ryoma's father (who seems to think it's fine with calling me Sakuno-Chan). No! No way. She said up the stairs and to the left. I went up the stairs and to the left! I'm definitely knocking on the right door.

But back to Ryoma's family, the saddest part was a storm had occurred just seconds after the incident. So I got to stay over. Yippee! Don't get me wrong, I like staying with Ryoma, and if it was Echizen-San and Nanako-Chan here, I would be fine. But with Echizen-Kun, I didn't think I would be able to handle it.

"Ryoma?"

I knocked for the fourth time. I definitely was on the right door. No doubt about that! I sighed. Ryoma was just being stubborn, that's all! He was always stubborn especially if he was embarrassed or nothing went his way. It was his nature. I knocked **again**. And again. And again. Still, nothing.

That was when I lost my patience,

"Ryoma-Kun!"

"What?"

I turned around. Ryoma had his head poked out of-what only I can assume was-his bedroom. It was humiliating to say...but...I was knocking on the wrong door. I groaned. After all that time, I was knocking on...um...what door was it? I opened the door I had been knocking on for that past 5 minutes, and peeked inside. There was a toilet, so it was a bathroom. Great.

I twisted my head to stare at Ryoma again. His hair was messy and his eyes looked sharper than usual. It looked like he was wearing his PJs. Was he thinking of going to sleep now? It was time for supper.

"We have to go down...for..." I stopped.

His cat, Karupin, had peered his head out into the open as well, softly stroking his side on Ryoma's leg. I stared at him. Boy was he a lucky cat! Not that I wanted to do that...I just, well, wanted to be close to Ryoma too. But, as you can tell, I couldn't. If I even stepped one foot towards him, Echizen-Kun would be all over it. Like a snake. It was weird.

Ryoma lifted his eyebrow. What was I supposed to say again?

"Go down for what?"

I shook my head fiercely, snapping back into reality.

"What?"

"You said 'Go down'?"

"Go down for what?"

He slapped his forehead harshly then pointed at me.

"_You _said we should go down!" He stated.

What was he talking about?

"Go down for what?"

"That's what I'm asking!"

I cocked my head to the side. What was he saying?

"What?" He asked, tilting his head to the side as well.

"I-I don't know what you're saying." I admitted.

"Neither do I." He mumbled.

Then he chuckled. What was going on? He raised his index finger and gestured for me to come closer. I was going to regret this. I searched the area around me, he wasn't here. That was good. When I looked back, Ryoma's eyes seemed to be searching his surroundings as well. He felt just as self-conscious as I did. It wasn't just me.

I strolled towards him. He looked even more handsome up close. Oh, how was I going to live through the night with him right beside me? I gazed into his eyes. His beautiful, hazel colour calmed my insanity. It didn't take me a second to be clasped in his arms. He was so strong, yet very soft. If that even made any sense! I don't know how to describe it. All I could say it was magical!

Ryoma leaned in forward towards me. I tip-toed so I could get ready for the kiss, until...

"Well look at you two..."

I froze. I didn't want to look. It wasn't him, was it? I glanced at Ryoma who had a surprised expression on his face. A very surprise expression. Who was it? I was about to turn to see until Ryoma suddenly blurted out,

"Ryoga?"

Ryoga? Ryoma's brother? I hadn't heard anything about him, just the fact that he was Ryoma's brother. Well, adopted brother. But I don't see the difference. A brother is a brother in my eyes, whether they're related by blood or not. Maybe that's just me!

"Yo, Chibisuke!"

Ryoga lifted his hand. Now that I look closely, it was scary how they looked so alike. Even though they weren't related. Ryoga had the same hazel colour eyes and the same black-green colour hair. Weird.

"This must be Sakuno, huh?"

Ryoma glared. Did he tell Ryoga about me? Was he just like Echizen-Kun?

"Well, I'll leave you to it." He winked.

Then he was gone. What a weird meeting...after how many years?

Ryoma gawked at where Ryoga was standing then snapped out of it. Great. There were more people to look forward to. He looked down on me again, giving me a little smirk. He tilted his head towards me again but...

"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting?"

I twisted my head. Nanako. I didn't mind her being here, but from the way Ryoma acted, he certainly did.

"I'll go off now."

And then Nanako was gone. Ryoma and I sighed. Could we get no privacy? I was thinking of going into Ryoma's room...but...well. It's kind of embarrassing to say. Let's just say the bedroom getting a bit too private! That's all I said! I didn't say anything that you think I said. You said it, not me!

Ryoma, for the third time, leaned in towards me. We were almost there until, Echizen-San appeared.

"Oh!" She stared at us, "It's time for supper."

Then she was gone.

"Oh yeah! You're supposed to go down for supper!" I informed, just remembering now.

The cat-eyed boy twitched. Did I say something wrong? He glanced at me as if I should have said that before. I forgot! I didn't know why it was such a big deal! I was about to go downstairs when I felt a strong hand caress my cheek. It moved me to see Ryoma's face again, and what seemed like the 7th time, we inclined in towards each other...until...

"Get a room!" Echizen-Kun yelled.

I froze. Oh no.

"If you guys want a bigger bed-"

"Oyaji!"

That must have been the umpteenth time I had heard that today. Somehow, it never gets old. I sighed.

"Okay Okay, calm your hormones." He said.

Great. Just great. Who was going to come next? There was no one here that hadn't interrupted us already.

Echizen-Kun must have left since Ryoma had started leaning in towards me again, this time a little faster so we wouldn't be interrupted. Then...the doorbell rang. But Ryoma didn't stop.

"Oji-San?"

Silence. On no. Not another one...

* * *

**TBC.**

**Sorry guys, I'm going to add some more characters in the next chapter. I'm just not into it today. So anyway, write you later!**


	5. The uncle

**Hey! There's nothing much to say sooo...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"That woman!"

I jumped at the sound of the door banging to a close. Loud footsteps were heard stomping on the floor in the hallway to the kitchen. I glanced up at Ryoma who had given in an irritating growl.

I didn't listen really closely, so all I caught of Ryoma's mumbling was:

"Great...Oji-San...don't need...point."

Ryoma looked at me as if something horrible was going to come. I didn't blame him. He glanced at his cat Karupin who had decided it was best to nap on Ryoma's bed, then stomped downstairs. I followed a few minutes after him, thinking whether or not I should go down or not. I didn't want to be confronted with another pervert.

"Where is she? Where is the girl?"

I could only assume they were talking about me. It was pretty obvious because I could hear Echizen-Kun mumble dirty comments on the side.

"Hello?"

Nanako-Chan popped her head around the side, giving me a happy yet worried look. What was going to happen? I hated thinking about that question. Nanako smiled at me, and since Echizen-San, Ryoma and her were the only people I trusted in the household, I thought it would be best to stick beside her for the rest of the evening.

"Just stick beside the normal ones and you'll be fine." She mumbled towards my ear, saying it like she could read my mind. I nodded lightly.

"Sakuno, right?"

I hesitated, checking to see of there were any clues to his immaturity. None so far.

"Sakuno, right?" The man repeated.

Snapping back into reality, I nodded again. I heard the man chuckle before sliding his jacket off his shoulders.

"The name's Aoi. I'm Ryoma and Ryoga's uncle. It's nice to meet you."

He seemed normal enough. He introduced himself at least, maybe I should do that too. I placed my hands in front of my skirt and followed it by a small bow.

"Hello. I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. It's nice to meet you too."

There was nothing else to say. I couldn't really say I was Ryoma's girlfriend, since Echizen-Kun would've been all over it. Nanako gave me a slight wink, when I turned to look at her. I was doing fine. That was good. As long as I continued acting polite and...well, normal I would be fine. Completely fine.

"Soo..." Echizen-Kun slurred, I didn't like where this was going, "When is the honeymoon?"

Echizen-San smacked him harshly against the head with a newspaper. I wondered how she fell in love with him in the first place. Was he like this when he was younger? Or was he a charming, handsome man (like his son)?

That was when I had enough, if he was going to play dirty, I might as well play along. I took in a deep breath, hoping I wouldn't hear what was going to come out of my mouth,

"I'm sorry. The honeymoon is after the wedding, you're going to have to wait."

I winced at my own voice. What was I saying? I didn't like that at all. I felt really uncomfortable. Echizen-Kun chocked on the tea he was drinking, hoping that he could get a blush out of me.

"Oooh."

Echizen-San blinked at me, happy that I was able to stand up for myself. Then decided to change the subject.

"So, Aoi-San, where's Kame?"

Aoi-San's gentle expressions formed into an irritated one.

"That woman! Always acting like she's the boss!"

I silently laughed.

"Another fight?" Nanako sighed. "How long is going to take this time?"

"Probably for about a month, maybe less."

I turned around towards the voice. It was Ryoga. He had his hands shoved into his trouser pockets and his jacket seemed sweaty and damp.

"Oh! Ryoga!" Aoi shouted.

I jumped to his sudden outburst. How could he be so hyper?

Ding Dong!

"Another visitor?" Echizen-San moaned.

That's exactly what I thought. I didn't want another one. Whether they were perverted or nice. I had enough. It wasn't even time to sleep yet!

"Hello!" I heard through the front door, "Anybody there!"

I trotted to the side as Echizen-San went out to get the door. Nanako had continued the dinner Echizen-San had left off. So I was all alone.  
I saw Ryoma sitting on the dining chair across from where I was standing, with his nose stuck into a tennis magazine and decided to stay beside him. I would be protected. For a while.

"Can't stay away from Ryoma's-"

I didn't want to hear the rest of that sentence, since I knew what was coming, so I cut him off. My arms folded and I tried to make my face look serious. It worked a little.

"Just like you can't stay away from those dirty magazines." I retaliated.

Everyone stayed silent. Ryoma's finger brushed the outside of my hand lightly. And from what it felt like, deliberately. I glanced down at him but he didn't look up. His eyes were skimming through the different techniques used in a tennis match from famous players. I snoozed a little just reading the first few sentences. How could he enjoy something like that?

"Why, hello!"

I looked up to see a tall, slender woman with short brown hair carrying a small little girl. Aoi-San tensed up. Must be the woman he was fighting with! Possibly his wife? They both had wedding rings.

"Why...who's that?" Her long, stretchy arm pointed at me. I figured everyone would've known me by now. Guess not.

"Ano...I'm Sakuno. Sakuno Ryuzaki." My voice broke.

Nanako looked at me then looked at the woman. Her hands still chopping the vegetables.

"I mean, why are you here?"

That sounded a bit rude.

"I was here to visit the family." I answered.

"Why?"

Again, rude.

"I'm Ryoma's girlfriend." I answered again after a small hesitation.

"Oh." She said after thinking it through, her voice sounded cross, "I'm sorry. You're not Ryoma's girlfriend."

I froze.

"You shouldn't be. He's not for you."

From my peripheral vision, I could see Ryoma snap his head up in anger.

"He's too good for you. He already has a girlfriend."

A chill went up my spine.

"And they have the same standards. So, goodbye!"

What was she talking about? Who was this other girlfriend?

* * *

**Oh no! We've got a pervert, a nice uncle and a rude woman! Who else is on the list?**

**Write you later!**


	6. I am Ryoma's girlfriend!

**I'm in the mood so...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6!**

* * *

"Another girlfriend?" Nanako asked, shocked to the bone.

She still hadn't stop cutting, and since her mind was wandering, the blade was creeping closer to her fingers. I stared in shock at the rude woman who was still standing angrily in front of me, then switched to the endangered Nanako.

"Nanako! Stop!" I yelled.

She glanced up at me and stopped cutting. I sighed of relief as she looked between the knife and me in embarrassment. It was enough to put me off the Ryoma's other girlfriend thing for a while. It was too much to handle.

"Did you hear me?" She grunted harshly, snapping me out of my train of thought.

I didn't say anything. I didn't do anything either. There was no way I was going to seem weak and feeble, shy and cowardly, especially in front of her.

"Kame...what are you talking about?" Echizen-San chipped in.

I hoped that she was going to be able to get that woman to calm down. No wonder why Aoi-San had a fight with her. She was horrible! The child that she was holding in her arms, looked around to meet my eyes. She had little brown orbs that twinkled under the kitchen lights and her hair was slicked into tight pigtails. She kind of looked like me when I was younger. We resembled each other so much, it made my body shake.

"This girl is not for OUR Ryoma Echizen!" She yelled.

I jumped back. What was her problem? Why didn't she like me so much?

"You cannot decide who is for who Kame." Aoi-San mumbled ignorantly.

Unfortunately, she heard. Her eyes snapped from me to him in a second. It was scary to watch.

"Yes! Yes I can! Ryoma already has a girlfriend!"

"Who?"

It was the first time I had Ryoma talk so harshly. His voice sounded like toes being placed on sharpened spikes. It made my spine chill. I looked at him. His eyes had become sharper and his mouth became extremely tight.

"Well," She sounded hurt, "Ayame of course!"

Ayame? Never heard of her.

"Who?" Ryoma repeated, his voice sounding higher.

Echizen-Kun chuckled softly. He shook his newspaper (and yes, he was actually reading a newspaper. A_ newspaper!_), lifting his head from the sports column to see his son.

"Ayame. The girl who did tennis lessons with you when you were younger." He stopped. "She looked like a baby." He mumbled.

"Did not!" Kame said, a hint of doubt in her voice.

That comment made me feel a little better, but I couldn't help but think of how pretty she must look now. Oh the horror!

"Don't remember." He replied bluntly.

Kame finally placed the little girl on the floor and strode towards Ryoma with dignity and frustration. I took a few steps back but Ryoma didn't move an inch. He wasn't scared of her at all. Nanako had walked towards the door to keep the small girl company while Echizen-San had continued cooking, but didn't forget to keep a watchful eye on Kame.  
What was going on? Why was this happening to me? Why didn't I visit his family later? All of those questions wandered inside my head. Why couldn't I go home?

"How can you not remember? She is your girlfriend!"

Ryoma brushed past her, walking towards the kitchen door.

"Sakuno is my only girlfriend. Get used to it."

Kame glared at me intently. I decided to follow Ryoma's footsteps, but he had stopped to see the little girl. I watched as Ryoma had given her a small smile and softly stroked her hair. This girl had gotten into Ryoma's weak spot. That was very rare. The only thing that were in his soft spot, according to his words:

_"Tennis. Sakuno. Maya."_

I guess he really meant it. Though at that time I didn't know who Maya was so I got a little anxious. Luckily, he clarified that it was his little cousin. But I didn't think that it would end up being her.

"Hi, Maya."

The little girl, Maya, looked at him and smiled.

"Hello!" She couldn't really pronounce her l's, so it sounded like 'hewwo_!'_

"Good?"

"Great!" I could really hear her t's either. It was adorable!

"I'd like you to meet someone."

I froze. He didn't mean me did he? When he turned to look at me, I sighed. What happened if she didn't like me? What happened if she liked Ayame better than me? My stomach twirled just thinking about it. I didn't want to think. It caused hassle!

"Hello." I said as softly as I could."

"This is Sakuno."

Maya stared at me then stared at Ryoma. She was thinking whether or not Ryoma trusted me and if she could trust me too. I hoped that she was choosing to like me. I couldn't stand two people not liking me, in the same household.

"Hello, Saku-Chan! You're Ryoma girl-"

"She's not his girlfriend!"

Ryoma snapped his head towards her again. I couldn't stand it anymore!

"Yes! I am!" I yelled. Kame stood, taken aback. I couldn't believe I was saying that, "I am Ryoma's girlfriend! If you can't handle that fact then just leave! You're annoying me enough! Stop being so evil! Go away!"

Ryoma sat down, flabbergasted. While Kame reached for a seat. What did I just say?


	7. Ayame

**I'm supposed to be doing homework, but...sod it. I'd rather do this.**

**So, chapter 7!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me?"

I gulped. What did I say? This wasn't good. Not good at all. I'd never think I would snap like that, I was more quiet and composed. I don't know why I snapped like that.  
My hands twisted into a tight fist. If I had stood my ground, I didn't see why it was bad to not do it again. I suppressed all my nervousness and tried to let out all my anger and discomfort out.

"You-You heard me." My eyes were tightly shut so I couldn't see her irritated expression. I heard the rustle of paper, followed by a man snickering behind it.

"Ho, ho." Echizen-Kun snickered, "This is going to be good."

I hoped it wouldn't be. I didn't want anything to happen, I still had tonight to live through. I was lucky enough that I had school the next day.

_Ding Dong!_

Who was it now?

I sighed heavily which was followed by several others. It had been a tiring day!

"Who's going to get it?" Echizen-San asked.

We all looked at each other eagerly, hoping that the other one would go. No one left.

_Ding Dong!_

"Not going." Ryoma stated.

"Me neither."

"Me too."

I was tired of everyone just standing there stupidly. So I walked into the hallway, ready to answer the door.

"Hello?" I heard through the door.

The voice sounded nice. Maybe she was another relative. I opened the door slowly, preparing my smile to show her a warming welcome.

"Hello!" I greeted.

The girl looked about a third year, although she was a few inches shorter than me. Her blonde, wavy hair was flicked up to her shoulders while her eyes were a nice auburn colour. She looked very beautiful.  
It took me a while to realize there was another girl behind her. She had short, straight brown hair with small brown orbs. Her face looked like a baby yet she was a tiny bit shorter than the other girl.

"Hello." The blonde-girl smiled.

The other girl smiled along with her. She looked like the quiet type. I remember when I used to be that, until I snapped minutes ago.

"Do you want to come in?" I gestured for them to walk in. They obliged. She stood at the side of me, looking at me to see if she was going to right way.

I trotted in front of her swiftly, trying to look as pretty as her. Guiding them to the kitchen where everyone was, I skipped to Maya and Ryoma who were sitting in the dining room table. That was the only safe place I could go.

"Ayame!" Kame yelled joyfully.

My heart stopped. That pretty, blonde-haired girl was Ayame. Ryoma's girlfriend? Well, so-called girlfriend? I glanced at Ryoma who didn't seem to notice her appearing.

"Kame-San! It's nice to see you, it's been a while."

"Yes it has!"

Maya tugged on my shirt nervously. I was pretty nervous too. I placed my arm on her back, cradling her towards me. Why did this have to happen to me?

"Have you seen Ryoma?" Kame said.

I looked at Ryoma, who's eyes had turn sharp again. I really wanted to move closer to him, show Ayame that she wasn't his girlfriend but like always...I was too scared. Too worried.

"No. It's been a while." She said grimly.

Did she even like Ryoma?

"Why don't you say hi?" She suggested, obviously not noticing her grim voice.

Ayame smiled weakly, while mildly waving her hands.

"Hi, Ryoma-Kun."

I used to call him that. I sighed softly.

"Hn."

"Erm...Who's that?" Her eyes were on me.

I opened my mouth to say something but Kame beat me to it.

"Nobody!"

"My name is Sakuno Ryuzaki." I said instantly, "You can call me Sakuno."

Ayame smiled. I looked at Ryoma who had stared at me softly. His eyes seemed to have calmed my nervousness. Ayame seemed to have got the jiz and chuckled.

"I see. You're Ryoma's-"

"She is not! You are!" The one and only Kame screamed.

"What?" She placed the palm of her hands on her chest, "I'm sorry, but I am not Ryoma's girlfriend."

Silence.

"W-a-a-a-a-y-y-y too old." Echizen-Kun commented.

Ayame chuckled.

"Besides, I'm Fuji's girlfriend. Fuji Syusuke."

What?

"What?"


	8. The Rumor

** Hey, guys! So last chapter you weren't expecting THAT were you? I wasn't either.**

**Anyway, next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"F-Fuji S-Syusuke?" I blurted, "F-from Seishun Academy?"

Ayame nodded. It was after seconds of awkward silence that Ryoma started chuckling softly. It was then followed with Echizen-Kun laughing flamboyantly. I wanted to join in, but if I did I was sure Kame would go all over it. She was already glaring at me. I couldn't handle anything else. I glanced at Ayame who was about to say something, but Kame stepped forward...

"You did this!" She yelled.

I froze. I did what? The look on my face must have gave a question away, because as soon as she looked at me, she turned flaming red.

"You tried to take Ayame away from Ryoma! It won't work!"

My feeble hands had turned into tight fists. She was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"You can't do that! You little-"

"Kame-San!"

Everything was going so fast, I didn't know who to look at, who was speaking or who was in this room. My mind had turned blank. Why did Kame hate me so much? What did I ever do to her? She hadn't even got to know me and she was already judging me.

"Please stop this!" Ayame flushed red, "You cannot force...whatever you're doing!"

Kame turned redder.

"She can't be with Ryoma Echizen!"

Ayame stamped her foot.

"Why not?" She asked, impatiently.

Kame turned redder.

"Because..."

I waited. I was finally going to know why she hated me so much.

"Because..."

Did she even have a reason for hating me? Or was it just instant hatred?

"She's just not for him."

I sighed. It was just instant hatred then.

"I do not understand." I mumbled. Everyone heard, "Why do you hate me so much?"

Kame sighed deeply, as if she was hiding something deep. Then her face changed expression.

"Because you are not for Ryoma!" A tiny, tiny, tiny hint of doubt written in her voice.

"Mummy!" Maya yelled excitedly, she seemed to have not captured the atmosphere of the room, "Saku-Chan Ryo-Chan going get married!"

I blushed. She wasn't done.

"And have a mini me! Like mummy and daddy!"

That lifted the tension of my shoulders. It was then I realized that I didn't get the name of the girl that stood behind Ayame. I stepped towards the brown-haired girl.

"What's your name?"

"Me?" She looked shocked, "Um...Sana."

"Nice to meet you Sana!"

I smiled and she returned the favor.  
Sana looked around her confusingly. Was this the first time she had come here? I looked around, there_ were_ a lot of people here. I was about to introduce everyone to Sana, but I was interrupted,

_Ding Dong!_

"Who is it now?" Echizen-Kun moaned.

As Nanako went to answer the door, everyone stood in silence. This wasn't the best meeting of Ryoma's family I was hoping for.

"Hello!"

A tall, elegant woman with mid-blonde hair smiled at us. Her eyes caught mine.

"Y-You must be-"

"Sakuno. Sakuno Ryu-"

She screamed. I jumped.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!"

At least she liked me.

"I heard..." She tipped her heard towards me, "You're pregnant!"

I screeched. Ryoma coughed uncontrollably, while everyone else choked on their tea.

"W-What?"

The woman squealed excitedly.

"So, it's true! What are you going to call it?"

I patted my chest lightly. My face felt shocked.

"Is it a her or a him?"

I didn't answer. Where did she get the rumor that I was pregnant from? Echizen-Kun? Likely.

"Oh. This is exciting!"

Exciting? What?

I was going to protest about the pregnancy thing but someone stepped in,

"Yes! She is pregnant!" Sana yelled.

What? I am? What?

"She is?" Ryoma said, shock scribbled all over his face.

"Oh, yes!"

What was going on?

"Really?" Echizen-Kun looked shocked too.

"I'm having grandchildren?"

What?

"Ano..."

"That's great!"

Did they realize how old I was? Wouldn't they be terrified? I'm not even pregnant anyways!

"Y-You're pregnant?" Kame shivered.

I was going to shake my head, but Sana stopped me again,

"Yes! She didn't want to say anything!"

"How long?" Ayame asked, interested.

I'M NOT PREGNANT! I wondered why that didn't come out of my mouth.

"A couple of weeks."

"How do you know all this?" Echizen-Kun wondered aloud.

Sana hesitated, then yelled:

"I heard her mumbling when she was walking us to the kitchen!"

I was mumbling? I'm not pregnant!

"I didn't hear anything." Ayame defended.

"You were not listening," Sana stated, "It's true. Sakuno is pregnant!"

What is going on? I'm not carrying a child!

* * *

**Soorrry! That was a bit rushed! I really wanted to do this chapter! Sooorrryyy!**


	9. 20's a crowd

**New Chapter**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hime-Chan," I sighed angrily, "For the last time, I am not pregnant."

The enthusiastic blonde-haired woman looked up, embarrassed smeared on her face. She had her ear pressed against my stomach. I guess, listening to see if she could hear or feel the 'baby'. The only problem was, was that there was no baby.  
Hime-Chan sat up slowly, gazing at all the eyes that looked at her confusingly. After the huge misunderstanding about my being pregnant, I finally convinced them that it wasn't true. Echizen-San was even forced to go to the drug store to have see-able prove. It was madness. You did not want to go into it.

"What?" She asked confusingly. The tone of her voice was obvious that she knew exactly what was wrong.

I stared at her. Dinner was finally ready and before I was able to eat, Hime-Chan started again.

"I'm sorry, Sakuno-Chan." Sana bowed.

It seemed that Sana had misheard me mumbling when I walked them to the kitchen, about me carrying a baby. Not that I remember mumbling. She had kept saying that she was ultra sorry and that she wouldn't jump to conclusions again, which I gratefully accepted, but I couldn't help but wonder if there was a little lie in her voice. I don't know, maybe I was being a bit suspicious, or a bit paranoid.

"It's okay Sana-Chan, it's fine." I reassured. She sat back guiltily, she wasn't going to let this go.

"Can I ask everyone something?" Ayame asked.

We all turned her heads to look at her. I was getting really hungry, my food was just sitting there staring at me.

"This might be a bit weird, but I just thought of it and considered the idea of asking..."

Cough. My throat was getting extremely dry, I needed food!

"If you had a child what would you call it?"

Silence.

"Just wondering..."

We all stared at each other confusingly, why would you ask that? Maybe she just wanted to start a conversation, I couldn't blame her. It was getting a little bit awkward in here. I grabbed the fork sitting beside my hardly touched plate, and FINALLY popped the food into my mouth. It was great to have the great texture of Japanese food on my tongue, it was refreshing.

"I would name mine...Ryoma." Echizen-San said.

Err? Okay. Ryoma twitched slightly, while Ryoga placed a irritated expression on his face.

"What about me?"

"Oh, and Ryoga too."

I laughed. It was surprising how I was able to do that after all the had happened. Looking around, I had seemed to realize that the family had seemed to have gotten bigger, with Echizen-San and -Kun, Ayame and Sana and Ryoga, Nanako-Chan and Aoi-San and Kame, and of course, Ryoma and me.

"I'm not sure what I would name mine." I muttered, a bit too loudly.

Everyone else nodded. Well, that conversation was gone. So we tried another one...

"How's school?" Nanako-Chan asked.

School, really? This wasn't going to last long either.

"Good." Ayame, Ryoma, Sana and I said plainly.

Conversation came and went. This was going to be a _loooooong_ dinner. Then we tried another one...

"So, tell us about yourself, Sakuno."

I looked up, surprised. I didn't really want to speak.

"Nothing m-much to t-tell a-actually." I stuttered.

Another conversation...dead.

_Ding Dong!_

Ryoma went to go get it this time...but when he came back he did not look happy. Not at all. His face was pale and his mouth was tight. Who was at the door?

"Ohayou! This is Ryoma's house, nya!"

"I guess so."

"Sa, it's really nice."

"I smell Japanese food."

"BURNING! JAPANESE FOOD, ALL THE WAY!"

"Maybe it's time to take away the racket."

"Don't make a fool of yourself."

"There is a 99.9% possibility that everyone will be in the kitchen."

"Fshuu, why do we need to know that?"

I felt my face go pale. When I looked around, everyone else looked pale as well.

"Here comes your boyfriend, Ayame." Sana stated.

She softly chuckled.

"I don't think this table can hold this many people." Echizen-San worried.

"I don't think this house can hold this many people." Echizen-Kun added.

Everyone nodded. Oh please, I couldn't handle anymore people. Especially when the regulars where in the situation.

"Sa-ku-no-Chan!"

I knew that voice. It wasn't any regulars, it was someone Ryoma didn't like at all...

"Tomo-Chan."

"Heya."

Ann, as well. Who was next?

"Just finished a tennis match, and they decided we should come here."

Was that...? No! It couldn't be! It can't be!

"Atobe!"

"What?" He answered.

Oh no. Please don't tell me...

"Some other people are coming as well. We'll have a full house soon." Fuji informed.

Ayame blushed red, while I banged my head against the table. Oh no! I'm doomed! This was going to be a _looooooooooooong_ dinner.


	10. Another Problem

**Heya! Haven't uploaded in a while! So here's chapter 10!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomo yelled.

I shrieked as Tomo-chan lunged at me from the end of the kitchen and slammed me onto the ground. As sore as my bum was I couldn't keep my eyes off the jumping regulars that were exploring the kitchen. There were more people to look out for. The regulars were definitely going to tease Ryoma now that they were in front of his family, plus the fact that Ayame wasn't even looking at Fuji, making the atmosphere seem even more awkward.

"T-Tomo-chan." I winced, as I rubbed my stinging backside. Tomo-chan was off me now and was introducing herself eagerly to everyone.

"Hi, Sakuno." Ann said.

I looked at up at her slowly. She looked like she always did. Short, gingery hair that just about reached her chin. Her wardrobe was a white V-neck top covered with a simple pink jacket, and plain blue jeans.

"Ann...what are you," And I tried to make it seem like I was talking about the others, "doing here?"

Ann looked around embarrassingly, then turned to me and shrugged.

"I don't know...we just...came."

"Sakuno-chan!" Eiji shouted causing me to jump.

I hesitatingly stood up and stretched. The kitchen wasn't a mess...yet! Ryoma was being harassed by Momo and Kawamura. Fuji, Tezuka and Oishi were talking casually beside the sink. Kaidoh was groaning beside the door while Inui was collecting notes.  
It was going to be a hectic evening!

"Hello, Eiji-kun." I winced, as my bum started stinging again.

"Are you okay?"

I forced a smile, closing my eyes so it wouldn't seem obvious.

"Yes! I'm fine!"

Eiji wasn't convinced but he decided to let it go. Eiji smiled then swung himself around to go help Momo and Kawamura harass Ryoma. I took a seat near Ayame, who was staring at her fingers nervously. What was she nervous about?

"Ayame-chan...are you okay?"

Ayame glanced up. Her eyes were glistening, it looked like she was about to cry. Sana had gone off to Atobe who seemed to have caught her eye, so Ayame was left alone.

"No."

I cocked my head to the side. Was she sick?

"What's wrong?"

Ayame searched her surroundings suspiciously. No one was listening. No one was even near us. What kept Ayame on her toes? She hadn't even took a glance at Fuji, and Fuji hadn't either. Did they have a fight? Was she ignoring him? Was she lying about their relationship? My hands turned into a tight fists. Did they-

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

I froze. Pregnant?

"W-what?"

Ayame looked around again. I did the same.

"Sana had heard you talking about being pregnant," She whispered. I leaned in, "I think she heard me."

She wasn't making any sense.

"I-I don't understand."

Ayame sighed heavily. Her hands pressed against her head roughly.

"I was the person who was mumbling." Ooohhhh, "I'm pregnant."

I couldn't help but look at her stomach. How did it feel like? It was obvious that she wasn't happy about this, and it was obvious that she hadn't told the father. But I couldn't help but wonder how that felt like?

"Father?" I asked. I had a guess about who it was (Fuji), but I was asking just to make sure. Maybe it was someone else! I couldn't jump to conclusions.

"F-F-F-u-u-" She stuttered. She was on the verge of tears, and I knew who she meant. I couldn't make her say it out loud. She must have felt like she was letting everyone down. Her family. Her friends. Fuji. I could only imagine how she was going to tell everyone.

"Are you sure?"

Her hands fell to the table harshly. I glanced up to see Fuji take a sneak glimpse at Ayame then return to his conversation. You could see in his eyes that he was worried about her. It was horrible to watch.

"Are you going to tell him?" My voice was a little louder now.

Ayame groaned. Everyone turned their heads towards us.

"She's tired." I explained. Everyone continued with their actions.

"No, well, yes, I mean, no?" She groaned again. "It's complicated."

Complicated wasn't even the word that could describe this situation. Hime-chan thinks I'm pregnant when actually Ayame is, and apparently from what I heard when I was thinking about the baby situation, Ryoma wanted to propose to me?

"Propose?" I asked, leaning my head back as Ann leaned over me.

"Apparently."

I chuckled to myself then looked at Ayame again. She was gone. She was walking. Walking towards Fuji, tears streaming down her eyes. Everyone stared at her worriedly but no one moved towards her. It was between her and Fuji.

"Fuji," She whispered , her arms were clutched around her stomach, "I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Wasn't expecting that, were you? Anyway, write you later!**


	11. Guess who's a father?

**I'm sorry for not uploading sooner! So I'm just going to go straight to the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"They've been talking for quite a while now." Oishi-senpai mumbled worriedly.

"Do you think it's something bad?" Eiji- said.

"I hope not." Momo muttered.

"I have a question," Ryoma said irritatingly. Everyone turned their heads towards him, wondering if it was something about what was happening downstairs, "Why are you all in my room?"

I sat on the edge of Ryoma's bed nervously, watching every person that was in this house (except for Fuji and Ayame) scramble inside Ryoma's room. It was quite uncomfortable being in the same room as Echizen-kun **and** Kame. I couldn't really look anywhere without seeing them. Plus the fact, that we had only been in the room for a few minutes and Echizen-Kun had already made a move on me.

"Heh," He slurred. I scooted to the left, as far as I could get away from him, "So you and Ryoma, huh?"

I glanced at him. His arms were folded and his head was tilted towards the ceiling. What was he up to?

"Are you innocent?"

I tilted my head to the side. What did he mean by innocent? My mouth opened to say something but Ryoma had dragged him out of my sight. I looked around to see where he was but he was no where to be seen. Ryoma must have kicked him out.  
Seconds later, Ryoma appeared. He sat next to me, sighing. Poor guy. He probably hadn't had a moment to himself yet. Not that anyone in this room has. I wanted to cheer him up, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I was as down as he was. He gradually settled his head onto my shoulder. I never knew shoulders could be so comfortable to rest on. Even though, Ryoma's are like pillows.  
Then my mind averted to Ayame and Fuji talking in the kitchen. Echizen-San had practically shooed us out into Ryoma's bedroom. I wondered how they're doing.

"Ryoma, are you okay?"I whispered, placing my hand on top of his head.

"No." He answered.

I didn't know what else to say. I sighed, looking up to see what was going on. Everyone's eyes were on us. It probably was just me, but I could feel a mischievous aura coming from them. Tomo-chan, especially. I waited for Ryoma to look up which didn't take a while. His eyes became sharper when he saw everyone look at him. Momo danced towards us, giving us an evil grin.

"You two are getting a bit cosy." Momo snickered.

I felt mountains of blood rush to my cheeks. It felt like I was getting a temperature. Ryoma just stayed the same.

"Yada." He said.

Momo slouched.

"Aren't you going to agree?"

"Yada."

Momo looked around his surroundings. For some reason, I did the same.

"At least, say something else."

"...**No**."

It took all my energy to suppress a smile. I didn't even understand what he was saying. I was pretty sure he was speaking English. Momo's eyebrows twitched.

"Are you just saying no to everything I say?"

We waited...

"No."

Everyone started chuckling, which then changed into full out laughter. It was actually quite nice until Eiji said,

"What do you think that girl is telling Fuji-San anyways?"

Silence. This girl? They didn't know who Ayame was?

"Who is she?" Momo added.

My question was answered without the need to speak. That should really happen more often.

"It's Ayame," I interrupted. What was I saying? "She's Fuji's girlfriend."

I had to open my big mouth. Everyone looked at me as if I was serious. I was. I tried to make it seem that way. I looked them when they gave in a deep breath.

"EH!?"

The whole room was in chaos again. I jumped up onto Ryoma's bed, making sure that I was far away from the monkeys as possible. Eiji-senpai leaped onto Ryoma's wardrobe in a second. Momo fell onto the floor, Inui's glasses fogged up, Kawamura chocked in the tea he was drinking (I wondered where that came from), and Oishi grabbed for a chair. This wasn't one of the worst (or best) reactions I'd seen from them...trust me.

"A g-girlfriend!?" Eiji screamed.

Before I could answer, the door swung open. Fuji casually stepped into the room, looking around like he had seen this all before (which he probably had). Ayame followed behind. Red cheeks and intertwined fingers showed me that this was going to end well. I smiled, keeping ahead of time.

"What's wrong?" Momo asked, "With your girlfriend?" He then snickered.

Fuji softly chuckled while Ayame shrieked quietly. She stepped forward and bowed.

"I'm Ayame Dana. It's nice to meet you." She greeted.

Fuji placed his hands onto her shoulder when she straightened up. His eyes opened as he looked softly as each on of us.

"Guess who's a father?" He said.


	12. The Outcome

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Silence.

"EH!?"

Everyone's face fell blue and their mouths shook open. I tried not to laugh as Eiji fell off from the wardrobe onto the floor, as Momo crawled his way to the back of the room in terror, and as Ryoma's face fell pure pale. This was a reaction I didn't quite see coming.

"S-S-So, you," Momo stuttered, shaking his finger towards Fuji and Ayame, "and her, are..." He couldn't say the word.

"Hai." Fuji answered, chuckling a little to their reaction.

I didn't think Fuji was going to take it so lightly. Guess I was wrong.  
After awkward moments of silence, Ryoma finally answered...

"Congratulations."

Everyone turned to him, thinking of how rude they were being. It was a big surprise but I didn't think they wouldn't congratulate them.

"Congratulations!" I followed afterwards. All eyes were on me.

"Congrats." Tezuka answered, trying not to go CRAZY from the news. His glasses were fogged up so I couldn't see his eyes, his arms were tightly crossed not saying anything about how he felt. He was really difficult to read.  
Seconds followed after that until...

"CONGRATULATIONS!" They all yelled.

I was kind of shocked that they weren't surprised for a longer amount of time, but...this was the Seigaku regulars they were talking about. They never followed anyone's expectations. They all jumped up acting as if nothing had ever happened. That was when the sad part happened. I felt really sorry for the expecting couple, since...

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"How many weeks?"

"I think it's months."

"Will they take up tennis?"

"It's 50% possibility that the offspring will take up tennis."

"Can I think of the names?"

...they were bombarded with questions! I watched as Ayame shielded herself behind Fuji, she looked like she was about to cry. Is this the hormones?

"Who will be the god-parents?"

That caught Ayame's attention. She appeared from Fuji's back and shut her eyes. Maybe their close space made her not breathe.

"I was thinking of having Sakuno as the god-mother," She looked at me, "If that's alright?"

I stared in awe at her. Me! A godmother? What will be my responsibilities? Would I really be fit for the job? I smiled at her then nodded. I didn't care about my responsibilities. It was all for the family!

"I'd love to." I said, giving her another smile.

Her face literally lit up.

* * *

"What about 'Eiji'?" The red-haired hyperactive boy giggled.

Ayame sighed happily. There probably was a lot of weight lifted off her shoulders. That must be nice.

"No, no, no, no, no," Tomo-chan waved off, "Her name shall be Tomoka."

Oishi stepped in.

"You don't know whether it's going to be a boy or girl or not." He said, trying to shake of their argument.

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

They answered simultaneously. It was quite enjoyable watching them. I don' t think I felt so happy in my life.

"We should go out tomorrow after school!" Oishi recommended.

I forgot it was Wednesday. A lot of things had happened during such a short period of time.

"Go home." Ryoma said, catching everyone's attention.

"Didn't we tell you...?" Tomo-chan started.

"We're staying..." Ann added.

"Over." Eiji interrupted.

4, 3, 2, 1-

"What!?"


	13. The Outcome Of The Outcome

**Heya! Sorry, I haven't updated. I'm sick so it will sometimes take a few days or weeks before I could update! **

**Sorry for the wait...Anyway, here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What'd you mean you're staying over?" I asked.

After the announced news that the regulars, Ann, Tomoka were staying over, we had literally screamed the house down. Luckily for us, Atobe wasn't going to stay here for long, since he thought that Ryoma's place would be too crammed. At least, someone was making sense.  
Ryoma's fowl scowl had turned into a full-on sad face. Poor Ryoma.

"Yada."

Everyone looked at him as if he was screaming like a girl. Eiji leapt onto the chair beside him acrobatically, wrapping his arms around Ryoma's neck. I watched as Ryoma tried to escape the red-haired boy's grasp. It didn't work out.

"You can't say no, now!" Eiji explained, sniggering at his expression, "We already asked your dad."

Uh oh. I scooted to the far left, away from Ryoma. If only Eiji knew what was in store for him.  
Ryoma took in a deep breath and screamed:

"OYAJI!"

Eiji jumped back and rubbed his ears in pain. He should've known...

* * *

Ayame, Tomo-Chan, Ann and I arranged ourselves to try and fit into one chair. It kind of worked. Tomo-Chan and Ann were sitting on opposite ends while Ayame and I sat on their laps. It was quite comfortable.  
We had our eyes on the baby catalogue opened in front of us, looking at the different cribs and clothes. They were adorable!

"Aw, that's cute!" Ann commented as she pointed to the small blue jumper that said 'Mummy's boy'. That was cute!

"What do you want to have, Ayame?" I asked, referring to the gender of the baby.

Ayame turned her head to look at me, then looked down. Maybe I shouldn't have asked that question...

"I don't mind." She whispered. I had to lean forward to catch her answer, "I really don't mind."

I smiled at her. They were going to be really good parents, even though their parents were going to be shocked. Although, I didn't want to think about that now. It was a happy moment.

"You better have a girl." Tomo-chan pouted.

"Boy!" Eiji yelled from across the room. Ayame had to stand up for she knew that the two were going to get into an argument again.

She was right. They had been arguing for approximately 10 minutes now.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Ayame nodded. She looked alright, nothing bad happening.

"Hai! Arigato."

I was about to ask another question when someone shouted across the room:

"Ryo-Chan! Saku-Chan!" Maya screamed. I had forgotten she was here.

"Ah! Maya-chan, how are you?" I said.

Maya waddled her way towards me, lifting up her arms so I could carry her. She was lighter than a feather.

"Fine!" She yelled. That was good.

Everything was silent until Eiji jumped up onto the table, "I'm bored, let's play a game!"

Everyone looked at each other then looked up. What kind of game?

"Game?" Oishi asked.

Eiji winked and then back-flipped onto the floor. He was really flexible!

"I know just the one!"

* * *

**Sorry, quite a short chapter! I hope to make it longer next time. My sickness is kicking in again. **

**Hope to write to you later!**


	14. The Game is the game

**Hi! Feeling okay now, so thought it would be cool to update!**

**BTW, this game that I'm going to put in the fanfic, was a game I saw in another RYOSAKU fanfic! I have been looking for that fanfic for ages, but anyway, I can't really remember the author. So, whoever the author is, I give credit to you, because this was your game that you made up. Now that that's out of the way. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I wanna play! I wanna play!" Maya chanted.

Eiji came up to her and patted her head. I had a feeling that this game was going to make a whole lot of awkwardness during the night! But maybe I was being a bit paranoid. I had been spending hours in Echizen-Kun's presence.

"It's really cool!" He laughed.

We all looked at each other. For Eiji, cool meant funny, funny meant awkward, awkward meant Ryoma. Oh no! They were planning of teasing again. Great.

* * *

We all gathered into a circle in the living room. Eiji gave us all white cards with numbers on them. The numbers were not allowed to be seen by anyone except you. I had the number 5. Not one of my best numbers, I could tell you that.  
I looked around, I was guessing that the numbers went up to 12. This was because Tezuka decided to keep out of it, Maya wanted to join, the adults were reminiscing in the kitchen, and Atobe left to fulfill his beauty sleep. I sighed, this was going to be one loonngg night.

"Okay! So, I say two numbers." Eiji explained, stroking his imaginary beard, "3 and 7." No one reacted, "You must...hug each other!"

I looked around. Inui revealed his card: 3, and Kaidoh flicked his card into Eiji's face: 7. I suppressed a laugh.

"Ho, ho! Inui-senpai hug Kaidoh-senpai!" Eiji giggled. They looked at each other then stared away. I watched it anticipation.

The hug only lasted 2 seconds, which was longer than I thought it was going to be. Afterward, Kaidoh-senpai instinctively walked away. That must've been the most awkward thing, Kaidoh had done in his life. Probably.  
Eiji pointed towards Oishi who was sitting next to him, it was time for him to pick his two numbers.

"Um...9 must...kick number 4?" He said. Eiji looked at him as if he was serious. He probably didn't find that interesting at all. I smiled.

Maya jumped up, showing her number: 9, while Momo-senpai laughed. He must have been number 4.  
Maya skipped towards Momo, she was barely above his thigh. So the kick wasn't going to hard, but what I didn't expect to happen was Maya to jump and kick Momo's...place. I didn't really no what to call it. Special Place? I think you get the drift. She kicked him _there! _Momo squealed in a girlish fashion before falling to the floor. The room was silence.

"Go, Maya." Kaidoh mumbled, still embarrassed from the hug.

Maya looked around before noticing Ryoma's hand was high in the air. She ran up to him and high-fived it. Ryoma was enjoying this...you could tell. I watched Maya snuggled herself into Ryoma's lap. She was really cute, you would never expect her to do something like_ that. _

Maya was a hidden ninja.

"Err...Momo-senpai's out." Eiji mumbled, shuffling away from the karate kid.

Oishi patted Momo's shoulders. I didn't think he could do anything to help. Next in turn, since Momo was out, was Tomo-chan. Oh no.

"I got it!" She yelled, "5 kiss 11..."

Eiji cheered, "Now this is interesting!"

I stared at my number: 5. Who was 11? Who was 11? Who was 11?

"On the lips!" She added, eyeing me mischievously. She knew my number! How?

There wasn't time to worry about that now! Who was 11? Who was 11?  
Kawamura lifted his number: 11. Oh no! I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Oh no! I showed my number timidly. Ryoma stared at me then let out a long frown. Oh no!

"Smooch! Smooch!" Eiji chanted. Maya gawked at him then joined in, "Smoo! Smoo!" I laughed.

I sat still. I let out a long sigh before trudging towards Kawamura, who was sitting beside Ryoma. Oh no! I reluctantly leaned in, Kawamura jerked back, I didn't want to do this either. I closed my eyes tight to meet another line of lips. Maya let out a long and loud,"EWWW!" while Eiji let out a "Ho! Ho!" I opened my eyes. Ryoma stood in between, me kissing him instead of Kawamura! Thank KamiSama!

"Oh," A deep voice cooed. "This is interesting!"

We both froze. Turning around, we looked at Echizen-Kun who was leaning at the edge of the door. He smirked.

"This is going to be fun." He laughed.

OOOOHHHH NOOOOOO!

* * *

**Hoped you like it! I'm still continuing the game in the next chappie! So anyway, write you later!**


	15. What's going on?

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry, I couldn't update. My illness is getting worse, but anyway...**

**Hey! The next chappie! Enjoy**

* * *

"Oh, please carry on. I didn't mean to break the mood."

Ryoma had sat back down. I did the same beside him. Everyone turned to Echizen-Kun whose devilish smirk had grown wider. I, so desperately at that moment, wanted to run out of the house screaming like a little girl. But then, I realized I couldn't...because I would just have to come back again. There was no escaping the wrath of Nanjirou. Not at all.

Seconds after no one moved, his face turned from smug to disappointment, "Eh? What happened to the kissing?"

My face blushed a crimson red, while Ryoma looked anywhere besides me. Well, this was really awkward...

"L-Let's continue the game." Momo suggested, still obviously hurt by Maya's kick. We all nodded. It would be best.  
But, the only problem was was that Echizen-Kun still hadn't left. He was still leaning on the door frame. And was still googling Ryoma and I. I could feel it. And he could tell it was making me uncomfortable. Extremely uncomfortable, "Well, continue." He urged. We all looked at him. He couldn't be serious.

"Okay, okay," He mumbled, waving his arms calmly. At least he got the message..."I'll play with you."

Silence. If I didn't take a glance at Ryoma, I wouldn't have seen his eyes sharply narrow, "Yada."

Echizen-Kun sniggered, "Ho, boy. You underestimate me." It was true. I thought he couldn't get any worse, I thought that the teasing would stop there. But I underestimated his limit.

He had no limits.

The pervert laughed before dotting himself down on the left side of Ryoma, elbowing him as he did so. I knew Maya didn't really favour Ryoma's father either, because as he sat down, she shuffled towards me. Placing her petite body on Ryoma's right leg.  
The man grabbed one card and wrote a number on it. And I was guessing that it wasn't 13. Not even close. Ryoma grunted.

"Shall we get started?"

"Yada."

He chuckled.

"Come on, have a bit of fun."

Ryoma didn't answer. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't going to win whatever he said. This was wonderful.

"Let's just get this over with." Fuji commented. I sighed, he was right.  
Echizen-Kun laughed, pointing at the father-to-be.

"I like you. You're interesting..." Fuji smiled, "Anyway," He clapped his hands, "Let's see...um...number 5," That was me. Perfect. As far as I could remember, no one said anything about not choosing the same person twice. And by the looks on everyone's face, they didn't care. I watched their evil grins grow wider. They knew exactly what Echizen-Kun was up to. EVEN MAYA, instead she had a look of disgust. She wasn't the lovey-dovey type then...

"And number..." He continued. I was pretty sure Ryoma saw too, but no one else even noticed Nanjiro peeking at Ryoma's card, "8...please invite yourself's to the brat's bedroom." The way he said _bedroom _made me want to scream. No one was expecting that either, they were probably anticipating something light.

Nanjiro was far from 'light'. _  
_

Ryoma and I looked at each other then looked opposite ways, "Yada." He mumbled.

"Rules are rules!" Nanjiro gurgled. We sighed. Luckily, we weren't the only ones uncomfortable. Everyone stood up, well, everyone except Momo.

"What if they-" Momo screamed.

"What happens if-" Ann squealed.

"But-" Eiji said.

"Is that really a good idea?" Fuji asked. Nanjiro glanced at him, "Of course." He answered.

"What will they do?" Maya asked. Everyone's face turned blue, including the pervert. She was waayyy too young to learn about _that._ Waaayyy too young.

"But-" I interrupted.

"If-" Ryoma said.

Nanjiro tutted as if we were little children. Little little children, "No ifs, no buts...no coconuts!"

"No coconuts indeed!" Ayame retorted. We all stifled a laugh.

A laugh that didn't last very long...

* * *

Somehow we ended up in Ryoma's bedroom. I would rather not say how. Too...anyway, we ended up in his room. But don't worry, we weren't going to do anything. Nothing at all. I guess, all we did, was sit and chat. Nothing interesting.

"Are they in there?"

We both looked at the door. Gross, eavesdroppers.

"They're not going to do anything, right?"

"Of course not! Ryoma's doesn't have the guts." I recognized that as Momo's voice.

"They're too young." Ayame's voice.

"You can talk." Ann's voice.

"Hey!"

We were about to open the door on them, when Karupin did something crazy. He jumped on one of Ryoma's shelves, and knocked down a pile of books on Ryoma's bed. Doesn't sound bad, does it? It made a big 'thump' noise. Wonderful.

"Ahh!"

"This is going in my data."

"Gross!"

"Ssh, not so loud."

They were louder than talking elephants.

"How can we not scream they're doing 'it'!"

"What's 'it'?"

I tried to cover up a gasp. Oh, Maya.

"Nothing, nothing."

Now this time we were going to open the door, until Karupin was scratching the edge of the bed. Oh, Karupin! Why make trouble for us now?  
Everyone outside gasped. They definitely were louder than talking elephants. If I was sure, I was positive that they placed their ears against the door more firmly. Oh, guys!

"What are they doing now?"

"It sounds like scratching."

I tried not to giggle. Ryoma didn't even care anymore, he had his nose stuck in another tennis magazine.

"They can't be scratching each other."

"Why would they do that?"

It was hard to keep down a fit bull of laughter. They fully well deserved the confusion for what they did to us.  
That was when an idea flicked into my brain. A weird, strange, creepy, yet wonderful, funny, excellent idea. It was time for payback.

* * *

**Again, sorry I couldn't update. I'll try my very best but don't expect too much, I'm still pretty ill. Write you later!**


End file.
